Meh
by Flameses
Summary: Someone arrives in Karakura and is made to go to high school.. Random oneshot I found on my flash drive.. I wrote it last year. Enjoy


**Random oneshot I wrote last year.. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Meh. That class was boring. Seriously. I don't know why I even bothered going to a human high school. It's not like I needed to, anyway. I'm what, like a thousand years old? Yeah, that sounds right. I haven't really bothered keeping up with my birth date. Well, that didn't matter right then. Because I look like a high school student, or so it seems. And people who have the appearances of high school students have to go to school, or so said the policeman who dragged me there. He kept mumbling something about how I was just one of those kids who thought it was cool to skip school. What I really wanted to do was cut his hands off and tell him I was older than his grandmother, but that would have made a scene. I hate it when humans freak out. They tend to get violent.

So there I was, sitting in history class. History. Like I need to learn that. It's not like I was here through most of it, or at least got news of it from the human world. But that's not the point. I was sitting there, toying with my mask, when.. What, you have a problem with my having a mask? Hollow? No, I'm not one of those. Shinigami? Not one of those anymore, sorry. Vizard? I don't have any intention of working with them, either. Are you done asking questions now, are you going to let me keep telling my story? Good. As I was saying..

I had materialized my mask and was flicking it on and off, watching the slight yellow cast that everything took to everything when it was on. Then gone when it was off. On, yellow. Off, normal. And so on.. What? It's not like any of them had the reiatsu to sense it. Well, currently there was only one, and it's not like he was going to turn around. I happen to be very proficient at cloaking my reiatsu. No one would sense a thing. Those who had enough reiatsu to see shadows where spirits were might have seen a faint flickering in front of my face, but I was in the back of the room. Who turns around, anyway?

As I said, there was only one in the room that would have been able to see it. But he was one row over and three seats up. I wasn't worrying about him. From what I'd heard, he wasn't so good at manipulating reiatsu. I took my mask off and studied it, watching the reflection of the light over its ebony surface. I held it over my face again, looking at the students. Why did they put up with this teacher? He just droned on and on..

Upon my second scan of the room, something actually moved. The flash of orange caught my attention. One of the students had turned around. And it was that student. Yeah, I know, busted. I had gotten a little distracted and let off a tiny bit of spiritual pressure. He scanned the people behind him, looking for the source of my reiatsu. His brown eyes soon locked on to my mask, still in my hand. I dematerialized it in a flash, giving him a sarcastic smile and a wave, like I had been caught in the act. Because I had been caught- I had intended to quietly slip out of the school after this period was over, giving the substitute shinigami no clue of my presence. He didn't need to know about me. I had no intention of getting wrapped up in his affairs. I was in for it, I was sure.

An hour passed, the bell rang. Oddly, time was marked by the kid checking over his shoulder ever five minutes or so. I suppose he was making sure I was still there. That was a little foolish. Where was I going to go? All exits were in very clear sight of everyone. But every time he turned around, I met his glare with a different facial expression. I was glad when the bell rang- I was running out of expressions.

I exited the classroom with the bulk of the students, not giving the kid another glance. I walked fairly quickly in the opposite direction of the students once out of the room- I wanted to get out of there before he could confront me. Cause I was sure he would. And, guess what? He did. I was leaning against the railing a few blocks away from the school, sure that he would have stopped following me by then. I turned, glancing over the park.

All of a sudden, I was shoved up against the cool steel bars of the fence. Yeah, a little unnecessary, I know. Of all the ways to get someone to stop walking away, he had to pick the most violent one. I could have easily slipped out of his grasp, but I was still a little drowsy from that last class and I moved too slowly. He then tightened his grip on my arms, ensuring that I would be unable to slip free. He had me then. I never was one for brute strength, and boy, did he have it. I always win my fights through agility and intelligence.

"Jeez," I mumbled into the bars. "What's wrong with you? There are plenty of less violent ways to get someone to talk to you, bonehead." He turned me around to face him. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I was getting a little tired of the taste of metal."

He didn't reply in kind. Boy, he wasn't one for brains, was he? "Who are you," he asked, shaking me a little, "and why are you here? Why do you have a mask like that?"

I waited a little bit, just to see how far I could l push him. "Answer me!" he said angrily, maybe with a hint of fear in there.

"Calm down, calm down, boy," I said. "Didn't your mom teach you to say please and thank you?"

That got me shoved up against the bars again. "Guess not," I said. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you seen a mask before? They're all over the place on Halloween. You slice through them with that zanpakuto of yours all the time. Heck, you've got one yourself, don't you?

Though I couldn't see his face, I knew his eyes widened. His grip loosened a little. "How do you know that?" he whispered. "Do you know Shinji?"

I pulled myself out of his loosened grasp and whirled around to face him. "Shinji? Shinji _Hirako_?" I asked, eyes flashing. And yeah, they flashed. They do that when I get mad. Why, don't yours?

"Uhh, yeah," he replied.

I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. I know, I said I wasn't one for brute strength, but I'm no weakling, either. "Don't you go talking to me about Hirako and those _Vizards_," I spat. "You could say I know them. But I don't have any intention of having any contact with them, or if I do I plan on at least wounding them all. So don't you go talking to me about the Vizards." I added for emphasis, "Ever. Again." I let go of his shirt and walked away.

He stood in stunned silence for a moment or two before speaking. "At least answer my first question."

I stopped and turned. "And what would that be?"

"Who are you?"

I gave a slight wry smile. "Oh, I don't have any intention of telling you who I am," I said. "It's a long story, besides. But I will tell you my name. It's Akane, Akane Saeki." I continued to walk away.

When I was a while away, I noted my success. I always did love acting. Sure, everything I had told him was the truth. I still very much dislike the Vizards after I left their group all those years ago, and all that stuff. Maybe not with that much fire, though, or at least not anymore. Ahh, well. My slight performance had ensured that he wouldn't seek me out, or at least not for a while. He would eventually.

But I hadn't even had to try that hard to make it believable. He really was a blockhead.


End file.
